Nous sommes tous fous ici
by L'ange maudit
Summary: Oui, nous sommes tous fous ici. [Teen Wolf appartient a Jeff Davis et le titre est une phrase qui appartient à Lewis Carroll.]
1. Chapter 1

[ Bonjour tout le monde, ou bonsoir... Ceci est l'introduction, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou si c'est encore l'un de mes projets sans suite. Ça dépendra de vous. Dites-moi si je dois continuer ou pas. Donc bonne lecture... ]

Pourquoi certaine personne sont mieux vu que d'autre ? Leurs histoires en sont souvent la cause. Les gens se font une idée des autres part ce qu'ils ont entendus ou les films qu'ils se font. Je n'ai pas la « chance » de faire partis des personnes qui jugent. Je suis celle qui est jugée mais pas entièrement à défaut. Il faudrait que je vous explique pourquoi. Se serrais difficile et limite de la torture pour moi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez une idée de moi sans savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passer mais de vous faire une idée sur moi en écoutant ce que raconte tout le monde. Oui parce que tout le monde connais mon histoire. Peut-être pas vous. Dans le journal l'ont dit que j'ai tuée deux élèves et poussais le troisième au suicide. Ils n'ont pas de preuve crédible contre moi. Je suis la seule survivante, mes empreintes sont sur chacun des corps et j'étais recouverte de leurs sang. Je serrais sûrement en prison s'ils auraient retrouvés l'arme du crime et surtout si j'aurais eut la force décapité deux joueurs de football puis de dévoré le reste de leurs corps. Ouais, magnifique, cannibale. Il avait autre chose avec nous cette nuit-là quelques choses de ne pas humain du tout. C'est cette chose qui a dévoré les deux footballeurs et pousser Mindi au suicide.

J'ai dit Mindi ? C'était une fille pétillante, toujours souriante et de bonne humeur, cette soirée, c'est elle qui l'avait organisée. On avait rendez-vous avec Ben et Stuart. Apparemment Stuart avait le béguin pour moi depuis trois ans. Il n'a rien dit parce que je suis la fille étrange et retiré de la société. Toujours la tête dans un bouquin. Tout le monde se demander pourquoi j'étais la meilleure amie de la tête de l'école. Maintenant ils pensent que j'avais une influence sur elle. Non, j'étais la seule personne a ne pas faire de différente entre elle et les autres et je ne risquais pas de trahir sa confiance. Je l'ai traitée comme une personne pas pour une princesse a léchée ses bottes constamment. Cette chose l'as poussé as enroulée cette corde autour de son cou et d'en finir. Elle respirait encore quand j'ai brisée un miroir et essayais de couper la corde. La chose m'as attrapé et m'as balancée contre un mur, comme si je ne pesais rien. J'ai perdu connaissance sous le choc et je me suis réveillée à l'arriver de la police. J'étais allonger a côtés des têtes à Ben et Stuart, rien de plus coupable que de baigner dans leurs sangs.

J'ai passé la nuit au poste de police, après m'être laver et changer. L'on m'avait recousus les mains, je m'étais méchamment couper avec le morceau de miroir. Ils m'ont interrogé toute la nuit, je leur ai répétée la même chose, ce qui s'est vraiment passer cette nuit-là Ils ont fini part baissée les bras et ont attendus le procès. J'ai étais identifier avec des troubles psychologiques. C'est là ou ils m'ont envoyé, pas la prison, l'hôpital psychiatrique. J'y suis entré a mes quinze ans, j'en ai bientôt dix-sept, ça va faire deux ans que je suis ici. Deux ans que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma famille, deux ans que je ne suis pas aller a l'extérieur. Le plus drôle c'est que mes parents ont décidé de m'appeler Lilith. Il faut bien alimenter mon cas, comme si je n'étais pas assez au fond du gouffre.


	2. Chapter 2

[ Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Toujours pas de review à ce que je vois :/ Je vais poster le premier chapitre pour vous faire une meilleure idée, après je verrais si je poste la suite. Si vous me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif ça me ferait vraiment plaisirs. Merci à Aglae Smoak pour follow. Bonne lecture.]

-Debout ! Princesse des enfers !

Je soupire, bel et bien réveiller depuis quelques heures maintenant. Touts les matins c'est pareille, à quoi bon venir me réveiller. Je suis déjà habiller, coiffé et il ne me manque plus que la camisole. J'ai attaqué un des surveillants il y a deux jours. Il m'a proposé un gâteau au chocolat contre une gâterie comme il le dit. Je crois qu'il se souvient très bien de la sensation de mon genoux et la douleur qui va avec. Je dois attendre que Richard vienne me mettre la camisole. C'est mon ami ici, le seul parmi les personnes qui s'occupent de moi. À chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion, il m'emmène un livre ou vient jouer avec moi aux cartes ou autre. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je souris a Richard et perds mon sourire en voyant l'enfoiré, pardon, Brunski entré à la suite.

Richard attache la camisole autour de moi. L'on ne parle pas observer part Brunski. Une fois attaché je me lève et sort de ma chambre. Je vais dans l'accueil et m'assois sur l'une des chaises. Je croise les jambes et attends. Mes journées se résument souvent a ça. J'attends pour voir de nouveau visage, jusqu'au repas et sinon je vais à l'extérieur. Je dessine, écrit et lit mais c'est impossible avec cette camisole. Alors je passe mes journées à attendre. Je sais c'est pas intéressent du tout. Désoler. Peut-être au fond j'attends que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de là. Un garçon entre suivi de son père je présume. En quelques secondes je reconnais l'homme. Comment l'oublier après avoir passé une nuit avec lui. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Un infirmier m'en empêche en posant sa main sur le centre de mes bras croiser.

-Bonjour shérif, dis-je.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, il a l'air d'abords confus. Les sourcils fronçaient formant une ligne sur son front. Il tient le sac de son fils fermement. Puis son visage se détends quand il réalise qui je suis. Il s'approche et l'infirmier s'éloigne juste un peu, je baisse les yeux ne sachant pas s'il va vraiment savoir qui je suis. Finalement lui m'a peut-être oublié. Il pose sa main sous mon menton et soulève ma tête, je plante mes yeux dans les siens avec un petit sourire. Il laisse sa main tomber en serrant les lèvres.

-Tu es encore ici, confirme-t-il.

-Où devrais-je être ?demandais-je.

-Chez toi.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de ma famille ? Pas moi.

-Ils ont déménagé.

-Je ne sortirais plus d'ici... Ça m'a fait plaisirs de vous voir shérif, dis-je en me tournant.

-Attends.

Je ne me retourne pas et vais m'asseoir sur la chaise. Je croise les jambes et fixe le mur en face de moi. J'essaie de ne pas pleurais. Tout espoir m'as quittée. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Je suis un monstre après tout, je mérite d'être ici. Plus tard dans la journée je ne me sens pas très bien, pas à cause de ce que m'as annoncé le shérif, c'est autre chose. J'ai comme un poids au fond de la poitrine, ce qui est un mauvais pressentiment.

L'on doit tous monter dans nos chambre. L'on monte les escaliers, étrangement, le poids devient douloureux. Je regarde Tommy enrouler une corde faites de draps autour de la rambart et entoure l'autre extrémité autour de son cou. J'entends quelqu'un crier. Je me mets à courir pour aller l'en empêcher mais je le vois déjà convulser dans le vide. L'image de Mindi me revient en tête. Je tombe au sol, ne supportant plus la douleur, perdant connaissance. Ce ne peut pas être ce monstre. Tommy en avait sûrement marre d'être ici. Mais comment expliquer la douleur dans ma poitrine ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais s'il est là. Je dois juste me faire des idées, que viendrait-il faire ici. Comment es ce qu'il serrait rentrée ? Tommy voulait juste en finir. Comme nous tous ici.

-Allez princesse ont se lève, dit Richard.

Je gémis dans mon oreiller pas réveiller avant l'heure cette fois. Je me lève, enfile les vêtements gris, coiffe mes cheveux. Brunski entre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvre et me montre la camisole. Je me retiens de lui enlever ce sourire de son visage d'abruti et me lève pour qui me l'attache. Ses mains sont baladeuses et son souffle sur ma nuque me donne envie de vomir. Une fois attacher donc mes bras paralysées. Il m'attrape part le hanches et les plaquent contre les siennes. Il remonte ses mains sur mes seins et je me retiens de le castré, sinon j'irais en isolement. Il inspire profondément dans mes cheveux et gémit. Heureusement Richard entre dans ma chambre, ce qui le fait s'éloigner Brunski de tout contact, ce dernier sort, je peux enfin respirait. J'ignore Richard une boule dans la gorge, ne voulant pas en parler. Je vais à l'extérieur pour me changer les idées. J'aimerais enlever la sensation de ses mains dégelasse de sur moi et son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

J'arrive à l'extérieur pour voir Malia gifler le nouveau, le fils du shérif. Elle continue son chemin et lui reste choqué. Je marche jusqu'à ma place habituelle. Dans un coin du bâtiment, je mis assois et remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et renifle essayant de ne pas craquer. Le nouveau s'approche suivis d'Oliver. Je soupire, j'aurais préféré être seule, être seule au lieu de supporté des gens et encore plus Oliver. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste pas le moment. Je les regarde, Oliver est le contraire du fils au shérif. Ce dernier est brun, les yeux marron chocolat, la peau pâle et l'air très fatigué.

-C'est Lilith, le massacre du lycée de la ville voisine, elle affirme qu'un monstre as décapité deux de ses amis et pousser sa meilleure amie à se pendre. Sa fait deux ans qu'elle est ici. On l'appelle la princesse des enfers.

-Je sais qui elle est, j'aimerais lui parlais seul à seul.

-Tu es sûr ?demande Oliver surpris.

-Oliver, soupire-t-il.

-Ok, il lève les mains en défense.

Il s'en va et le garçon s'assoit a côtés de moi. Il frotte son visage avec ses mains, ayant apparemment du mal a resté éveiller. Je comprends les problèmes de sommeil, a mon arrivée, je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux. De peur de me retrouver a nouveau dans le cauchemar que j'ai vécu. Ils m'ont obligée à dormir avec leurs sédatifs. J'en ai fait des cauchemars, du moins c'était le même, mais a plusieurs reprises. J'avais beau les supplier d'arrêter, ils continuaient à me faire dormir. Maintenant chaque nuit je revis encore et encore cette nuit d'enfer. Il se tourne vers moi en passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis Stiles, se présente-t-il.

-Comment va ton père Stiles ?

-Il va bien, dit-il surpris part la question.

-Malgré que tu sois ici ?

-Sa ne serra pas pour longtemps.

-Tu en as de la chance. Pourquoi tu es venue me voir ?

-Tu dois être moins folle que les autres.

-Nous sommes tous fous ici, dis-je en souriant, le voyant paniquer j'ajoute : Alice aux pays des merveilles est mon livre préféré.

-Oh, ouais, le chat.

-Donc tu penses que moi, Lilith princesse des enfers et la moins... folle ?

-Malia aussi, mais vu l'accueil, je vais rester loin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-J'affirme qu'un monstre a tué deux garçons et persuader ma meilleure amie à se suicider et pour toi je suis seine d'esprit.

-Oui, crois-moi, avec ce que je vis, je ne peux que te croire. Mon père m'as demandé de te dire qu'il allait te sortir d'ici.

-Pour aller où ? Tout le monde me pense cannibale.

-Pas tout le monde.

Je le fixe, il a l'air aussi fou que moi, la camisole en moins. À sa place je ne traînerais pas avec moi, parce que qui me croirais. Un monstre, quel blague, encore une astuce pour ne pas aller en prison. Le père a Stiles pensait que je ne les avais pas tuée, mais ne croyais pas à un monstre non plus. Il pensait que la peur avait transformé dans mon esprit un homme en monstre, mais Stiles, lui ne contredit pas le monstre. Il m'aura fallu deux ans pour trouver quelqu'un qui me croit ? Finalement je peux reprendre un peu d'espoir. L'on nous appelle pour aller en groupe de paroles. Il m'aide à me lever puisque je ne peux pas utiliser mes bras et que ça aurait était impossible que je le fasse seule. Le groupe de parole se passe avec Mme Morell. Elle me paraît étrange comme femme, j'ai du mal à lui faire confiance. Je m'assois et Stiles prend place a côtés de moi. Je suis en face de Mme Morell, elle me sourit gentiment, je ne lui retourne pas le sourire.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle une fois tout le monde assit, aujourd'hui l'on va commencer part Lilith.

Parfait... comme si je ne détestais pas assez ses groupes de paroles, il faut que l'on commence part moi. En plus de ça, ma jambe me démange sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit à cause de mes bras attachaient. Bon Stiles m'as remontée le moral donc je ne vais pas faire un enfer a cette pauvre psychiatre qui ne fait que son travail. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas. Bref, passons à autre chose, comme pourquoi es-ce que je commence aujourd'hui ?

-Qu'as-tu ressentis quand Tommy c'est suicider ?

Boum ! Vous voyez pourquoi je ne l'aime pas. C'est comme si vous avez une plaie cicatriser et que Morell débarque avec un couteau bien long et l'enfonce pour en faire une plus grande. Tout en y prenant un plaisir vicieux. Oubliez donc ce que j'ai dit plutôt, vous savez être gentille avec elle. Eh bien non, c'est une garce et je ne suis plus du tout de bonne humeur.

-Comment vous vous êtes senti ? Perdre un patient ne doit pas être facile.

-C'est malheureux, Tommy était un garçon adorable et très gentil.

-Et apparemment vous n'avez rien vu venir, vous faites tellement bien votre travail, docteur.

-Donc tu es énervée.

-Sa fait deux ans que je suis ici, je connais tout le monde, Tommy était un ami et maintenant il est mort.

-Tout comme Mindi, Ben et Stuart.

-Tout comme 431 personnes chaques jours dans le monde entier.

-Sinon pourquoi as-tu cette camisole ?

-Il n'y a pas que moi comme patient aujourd'hui, sifflais-je.

-Sa te dérange d'en parlait ?

-Vous voulez que je parle ? Ok. Je veux sortir d'ici, je veux partir de votre faux paradis pour malade mental. Je vais finir part me faire violer ici. Même ma famille ne me croit pas, ils m'ont oublié. Oublier leur fille. Je ne suis pas un monstre comme tout le monde le pétant. J'ai un cœur et des sentiments, c'est pas en disant ça que ça va s'arranger. Mes amis sont morts, je n'ai plus de famille ou de personne me voyant seine d'esprit. Alors je vais juste continuer à faire semblant que sa ne me dérange pas, que je n'ai pas envie de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre et que je vis parfaitement bien ici.

Je me lève à la fin de mon petit monologue et sort de la pièce. Je ne craque pas souvent comme sa, je n'ai même jamais craquer comme ça. C'est étrange, depuis que Stiles est arrivé il se passe des trucs étranges, Tommy et la douleur dans ma poitrine, sa façon de me comprendre... et mon craquage. Je dois savoir ce qui ce passe avec lui, peut être qu'il a vu aussi le monstre. Je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus que ce qu'il ne dit. Je ne pense pas qu'il le dirait a tout le monde, ils le prendraient lui aussi pour un fou. L'on ne clame pas ce genre de chose comme je l'ai fait bêtement. J'aurais dû dire qu'il y avait un homme, terrifiant et puissant qui as tué mes amies. Trop tard, je ne peux plus rien y faire. J'étais sous le choc et la chose qui m'as paru le plus juste était de dire la vérité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je joue avec Richard aux cartes, il gagne, comme a chaque fois. L'on n'a pas parlé de la situation avec Brunski, ni de mon craquage en plein groupe de parole. L'on a ri et il me raconte comme a chaque fois les bêtises que fait son fils Junior, qui as tout juste deux ans. Ce bonhomme a l'air adorable. Je croise les jambes en indien et pose un as de pique et bien sur il as un Joker. Je soupire et abandonne avant de me levée. J'étire mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et me tourne vers lui.

-Je vais prendre une douche, retourne au travail.

-Bien M'dame, rit-il. Ne traîne pas trop, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller chez les garçons normalement, princesse.

-Je sais mais l'eau chez les filles est glacial, je veux prendre une douche bien chaude.

-Et bien bonne douche.

-Merci.

-Oh, encore une chose.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux que je demande a ce que Brunski travail dans un autre service. Tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise avec lui ce matin.

-Merci Richard mais il ne me fait pas peur. C'est juste un connard.

Il hoche la tête. Je prends une serviette et du shampoing. Je vais dans la salle de bain des garçons, Malia y est déjà. Je la salue et allume l'eau dans la salle de bain d'à côtés d'elle. Je me déshabille m'étant mes affaires plier sur l'étagère. Je me glisse sous l'eau et gémis doucement quand l'eau chaude entre en contact avec ma peau. C'est sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée. Je ferme les yeux et entant Malia rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?demandais-je.

-Tu as l'air de me comprendre. L'eau chaude de la douche des garçons.

-Complètement, qui t'as mise au courant ?

-Richard.

-C'est ma source a la base, riais-je.

-Il est gentil.

-Oui, l'une des rares personnes ici.

Le silence ce s'installe et je me savonne. Je connais Malia depuis qu'elle est arrivée, je pense que sa fait maintenant deux semaines. Elle est une sorte d'enfant sauvage. Elle a vécu plus de huit ans dans la forêt, elle a eu dû mal à s'intégrait ici et étais souvent seule. Finalement un jour elle est venue me voir, demandant si je ne me prenais moi non plus pour Jésus, il y en as beaucoup ici. Je ne pensais pas autant. Elle ne reste que parce que sont père le veux et qu'elle n'a rien contre sa. Elle peut sortir quand elle le veut.

Une fois rincer je me mets doucement a chantée. Une chanson que j'ai toujours aimée et malgré moi qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines maintenant. Je crois que lorsque j'étais enfant je l'avais entendus chanter part ma mère. Elle m'a toujours fait sentir bien et relaxais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment envie de chanter en ce moment, mais ce soir j'en ai envie. Juste pour moi. Je chantonne d'abord l'air oubliant Malia à côtés de moi.

La musique me manque énormément, j'avais l'habitude d'en écouter tout le temps. Quand je lisais, quand je dessinais, dans la rue, dans le bus, en pose a l'école et même sous la douche. Dès que pouvais j'en écoutais. Surtout de mon groupe préféré. Même si la chanson n'est pas de lui, elle n'arrête pas d'être dans la tête et le seul moyen pour le faire sortir c'est de la chanter. Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas Whitney Houston mais je me débrouille plutôt bien part ce que m'as dit mon ancien professeur de musique.

**_**Your sorry eyes cut through bone. - **_**__Tes yeux désolés traversent les os___  
><em>**_**They make it hard to leave you alone. - **_**__Ils rendent difficile de te laisser seul___  
><em>**_**Leave you here wearing your wounds - **_**__Te laisser ici portant tes blessures___  
><em>**_**Waving your guns at somebody new. - **_**__Bougeant tes pistolets sur quelqu'un de nouveau__

**_**Baby you're lost**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es perdue___  
><em>**_**Baby you're lost**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es perdue___  
><em>**_**Baby you're a lost cause.**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es une cause perdue__

**_**There's too many people you used to know**_****_ - _**__Il y a trop de gens tu le sais___  
><em>**_**They see you coming, they see you go.**_****_ - _**__Ils te voient venir, ils te voient partir___  
><em>**_**They know your secrets, and you know theirs**_****_ - _**__Ils connaissent tes secrets, et tu connais les leurs___  
><em>**_**This town is crazy, but nobody cares.**_****_ - _**__Cette ville est cinglée, mais personne ne s'en préoccupe__

**_**Baby you're lost**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es perdue___  
><em>**_**Baby you're lost**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es perdue__

**_**Baby you're a lost cause.**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es une cause perdue__

**_**I'm tired of fightin'**_****_ - _**__Je suis fatigué de me battre___  
><em>**_**I'm tired of fightin'**_****_ - _**__Je suis fatigué de me battre___  
><em>**_**Fighting for a lost cause**_****_ - _**__De me battre pour une cause perdue__

**_**There's a place where you are going**_****_ - _**__Il y a endroit où tu vas___  
><em>**_**You ain't never been before**_****_ - _**__Tu n'y as jamais été avant___  
><em>**_**There's no one laughing at your back now**_****_ - _**__Il n'y a plus personne qui rit dans ton dos maintenant___  
><em>**_**No one standing at your door**_****_ - _**__Personne se tenant à ta porte___  
><em>**_**Is that what you thought love was for ?**_****_ - _**__Est que tu pensais que l'amour servait à ca ?__

**_**Baby you're lost**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es perdue___  
><em>**_**Baby you're lost**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es perdue___  
><em>**_**Baby you're a lost cause**_****_ - _**__Bébé tu es une cause perdue__

**_**I'm tired of fighting**_****_ - _**__Je suis fatigué de me battre___  
><em>**_**I'm tired of fighting**_****_ - _**__Je suis fatigué de me battre___  
><em>**_**Fighting for a lost cause.**_****_ - _**__De me battre pour une cause perdue__

Je soupire et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux les passent derrière. Je coupe l'eau et enroule une serviette autour de ma poitrine. Je soupire et sent la main de Malia prendre la mienne. Elle est étrangement froide. En tout cas elle n'est pas pudique du tout. J'apprécie son geste de réconfort même si sa n'agit pas vraiment sur moi. Je n'arrive plus as me sentir en sécurité ou heureuse. Je lui souris, vous savez ce faux sourire. Je vais prendre la brosse a cheveux dans la douche des filles et vais pour revenir dans celle des garçons. Je m'arrête en voyant Stiles et Malia, toujours nue. Je les entends parlais de chose étrange. Transformation ? Coyote ? Pleine lune ? Malia n'est pas humaine ? Ça veut dire que le monstre que j'ai vu était réelle. J'entends Stiles demander à propos du sous sol et qu'il veut y aller, en échange de lui apprendre à redevenir dans son autre forme. Pour sa, il lui faut les clefs.

-Brunski, dit Malia.

-Tu m'aide et je t'aide, dit Stiles.

Brunski as les clefs, il aime beaucoup les faire cliquer dans ses mains quand il passe devant ma porte la nuit ou quand il passe derrière moi histoire de manifester sa présence. Qu'il s'assure que tant que je serrais ici, il est toujours derrière moi. Je peux les aider facilement, peut être qu'ils pourraient m'en dire plus. Je soupire serrant la serviette autour de moi. J'entre dans la pièce leurs manifestant ma présence. J'ignore les yeux de Stiles et le fait que je rougis.

-Je peux avoir les clefs facilement, dis-je.

-Pourquoi tu ferrais sa ?demande Malia.

-Pour que tu puisses redevenir ce que tu veux et que Stiles puisse allez au sous sol.

-Et toi tu as quoi la dedans ?demande Stiles.

-Rien, peut être de la compréhension je pense, vous vivez dans un monde que personnes ne connaît et je pense avoir vécu quelque chose dans le même genre. Vous ne m'avez pas contredit, sur le monstre qui as détruit ma vie. De toute façon je m'ennuie ici.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes, dit Stiles doucement.

-Quoi ? Ils vont me mettre une deuxième camisole ?souriais-je.

-Merci. Je ferrais tout pour que mon père te sortes d'ici.

-Tu n'as pas de conte à me rendre. Allons au lit, demain, je t'apporte tes clefs, bonne nuit tout les deux.

Je récupère mes affaires, et vais dans ma chambre, j'enfile mon pyjama, je brosse mes cheveux et m'allonge dans mon lit. Je fixe le plafond d ans un soupire. J'ai menti, je vais sûrement avoir des problèmes. Je sais comment récupérer les clefs, pendant qu'il me mettra la camisole demain. Richard est en congé. Alors Brunski va se faire un malin plaisir de m'attacher et encore me tripoter. Putain de salaud pervers.


	3. Chapter 3

[ Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je sais vraiment pas où je vais avec cette histoire, j'écris et on verra bien. Ça m'aide toujours a évacué tout se que la vie a décidé de me faire supporter...Bref assez raconter ma vie...

Un grand merci a Deynoument de Soy pour ma première review. Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un avis et de savoir ce que les personnes lisent pense. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes c'est mon pire défaut :/

Et un autre grand merci à brookedaviiis, oui, la vie m'a appris qu'on a rien sans rien. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

Merci aussi a floop56 pour flollow.

Assez blablaté passons à l'histoire. ]

Je suis réveillée en avance, encore. J'ai enfilé le pantalon de survet gris et un débardeur noir. J'attache mes cheveux en chignon lâche dont quelques mèches tombes autour de mon visage et une devant. Après avoir enfilée mes chaussures sans lacets je m'assois sur le lit et regarde le mur en face de moi. Je dois être forte quand il va venir, ne pas le frapper et ne pas pleurais. Je suis forte et n'ai pas peur de lui. Juste de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il pourrait facilement faire ce qu'il veut avec moi une fois que j'ai cette camisole sur moi. Je dois le faire, pour Stiles et Malia, ils ont besoin d'aide, pas moi.

La porte s'ouvre sur cet idiot au sourire stupide. Je me lève et me mets dos a lui. Il place la camisole devant moi et me tire contre lui avant même que je puisse mettre mes bras a l'intérieur. L'envie de vomir revient mais je me tais et prend les clefs discrètement. Il pose sa tête contre la mienne et embrasse mon cou. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas montrait les larmes qui se forme dans mes yeux. Je mets mes mains dans l'emplacement serrant les clefs de toutes mes force pour qu'elles ne fassent pas de bruit. Il attache les sangles coinçant mes mains. Il me tourne face à lui et je ne le regarde pas. Il attrape mon menton difficilement et a mon plus grand dégoût, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'écarte et réussi à me défère de son emprise.

Je cours dans les couloirs et essuie mes larmes avec mes épaules. Je déteste ce gars, mais si je ne veux pas finir en isolement je n'ai pas le droit de lui arracher la langue s'il essaie de la mettre dans ma bouche. J'arrive à l'extérieure et tombe sur Stiles. Au sens propre. Il me rattrape et me regarde les sourcils fronçaient. Il me redresse comme il le faut et garde ses mains sur mes épaules. Malia et Oliver sont derrière lui. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse et me rappelle des clefs dans ma main. Je renifle et lève les yeux dans les yeux chocolat de Stiles.

-J'ai les clefs, chuchotais-je, dans ma main droite.

-Comment on les récupère ?demande Malia.

-Tu va bien ?s'inquiète Stiles.

Je ne lui réponds pas et baisse les yeux sur mon coude que j'écarte de mon corps. Je les lâche et grâce aux trous qui est là depuis un moment. Je ne veux même pas savoir quel âge à cette chose. Stiles mets sa main en dessous de mon coude et les rattrape. Il sourit en les voyant et enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je reste choquer et le laisse faire. En même temps je ne peux pas le repousser. Son contact n'est pas le même que celui de Brunski. Celui de Stiles et réconfortant et agréable, je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise mais plutôt en sécurité. Il frotte ses mains sur mon dos et vient chuchotais a mon oreille.

-Je sais pas ce que tu as fait pour les avoir mais je suis désolé et reconnaissant.

-Ça va aller.

-Vraiment Lilith.

Je recule et regarde la sincérité dans ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Je ne dois pas m'attacher a lui, ça finira mal, ça finit toujours mal. On s'attache puis les gens disparaissent et plus jamais ils ne laissent de nouvelle. Je me tourne et disparaît a l'intérieur. Je passe la journée dans ma chambre prétendant d'être malade. J'ai passé la journée a lire Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. J'ai réellement passer ma journée dans un autre monde. Sans penser a ce qu'il se passe en dehors du livre.

Dans la soirée, la douleur dans ma poitrine revient et plus douloureuse d'avant la mort de Tommy. Je pose le livre sur le lit à côtés de moi et me lève. J'ouvre la porte lentement, je commence a avoir des crampes dans les jambes. Des cris vienne de la chambre d'isolement. Je marche en m'appuyant contre les murs. Les cris sont de plus en plus net et j'entends quelqu'un qui supplier d'être libéré. Dans le sens désespérer, presque vitale. Personnes n'avaient déjà hurlé comme ça avant. J'arrive devant la porte et pose mes mains dessus, les cris viennent de là.

J'ouvre la porte sans aucun effort et entre, trop préoccupé pour m'en soucier. Stiles est allongé sur le sol. Il ne crie pas mais ce débat dans son sommeil. Je me penche au-dessus de lui oubliant la douleur de mes jambes pour tomber a genoux à côtés de lui. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, ce qui le fait se redresser instantanément. Son regard est affolé, je pose ma main sur sa poitrine, son cœur bat très vite. Quand il me reconnaît, sa respiration redevient normal et il se calme.

L'on reste comme ça un moment, le temps qu'il se calme. Je ne dirais pas que ça me dérange non plus. La proximité de quelqu'un sans qu'il n'y ait d'arrière penser. Je caresse sa joue. Je me rends compte que la douleur a disparu, c'est vraiment étrange. Malia entre dans la pièce, je m'éloigne de Stiles et me lève. Elle nous regarde avant, Stiles se lève aussi et l'on regarde Malia, j'espère que mes joues ne sont pas rouge. Pourquoi es-ce que je devrais être gênée de toute façon ? On ne fessait rien de mal et Stiles ne penserait même pas à m'embrasser de toute façon.

-J'ai trouvé un autre moyen d'aller dans le sous sol, dit-elle.

-Comment ?demandais-je.

-Passant chez les vrai psychopathes.

-L'entrée es gardé part Richard, dis-je.

-C'est pour ça que je comptais venir te cherchais après.

-Tu n'es pas obliger, ajoute Stiles.

-Je suis votre seul moyen de passage.

L'on sort et marche dans les couloirs, je passe devant. Laissant les deux derrière. Je frotte mon bras me sentent pas bien. Sûrement encore un truc surnaturel. Peut-être que j'ai mal quand il est là. Peut-être qu'il est venu me voir. Je secoue la tête a mes pensées intérieures. L'on arrive au couloir qui mène au niveau ou je devrais être. Oui, mais j'ai étais jugée pas dangereuse. Même si se serrais un rêve de partager ma chambre avec le Joker, pendant qu'il découperait un joli sourire sur Brunski. Richard arrive avec sa lampe de poche et la braque sur mon visage. Je mets ma main devant mon visage pour empêcher la lumière de m'aveuglais.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?demande-t-il.

-On arrive pas à dormir, l'on fait juste un tour, répondis-je.

-Faites un tour ailleurs.

-S'il te plaît Richard, j'en ai besoin.

-Tout va bien ?demande-t-il.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire le patient avec toi.

-Lilith...

-Laisse nous passer et je te raconterai demain.

-Promis ?

Je lui tends mon petit doigt avec un sourire et il le serre dans le sien. Je souffle un merci et l'on continue notre chemin. Je croise les bras, montrant que je ne veux avoir aucune conversation avec eux. L'on arrive au grenier et j'ouvre la porte descendant en premier. Il fait sombre puis la lumière s'allume. Je me tourne pour voir Malia qui as trouvé l'interrupteur. Stiles passe devant moi et s'agenou devant le mur où est inscrit un symbole. Une sorte de cinq. Malia le rejoins et passe sa main dessus.

-Sa serrais bien que vous m'informez un peu ce qui ce passe ici, dis-je.

-Tu ne nous aimerais plus après sa, si l'on te disait tout, soupire Stiles.

-Je suis un coyote garou et j'ai causé la mort de ma mère et ma sœur, explique Malia.

-Ok, Stiles ?

-Tu n'es pas choquer ?s'étonne Stiles.

-Pourquoi, tu l'étais quand je t'ai parlé de ce monstre ?

Il m'a expliqué toute l'histoire depuis le début, à propos de son meilleur ami qui est devenu loup-garou. Longue et intéressante histoire. Même si l'on pourrait croire a un livre que je pourrais sûrement lire. Drame, surnaturel, romance, tout ce qui me plaît dans une histoire. Pendant que Stiles m'explique Malia se rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose derrière le mur avec le symbole dessiner dessus. À la fin de l'explication elle casse le mur a coup de poing. J'espère que personne ne passe à côtés pour y entendre le bruit et nous trouver. Je pose ma main sur ma bouche voyant le corps d'un homme je présume étendu. Il porte une veste et son corps est entièrement recouvert de bandage.

Stiles trouve une photo et affirme connaître la femme qui accompagne l'homme. Plus tard des feuilles sont éparpillées en face de nous. L'on est assis sur un vieux canapé recouvert de poussière. Je suis assise entre Stiles et Malia, cette dernière à ma droite. Je regarde la feuille dans ms mains, expliquant la trépanation. C'est chose son horrible et totalement inhumain, comment osaient-il faire sa. Je suis sûre que Brunski se serrait jeter sur l'occasion pour profiter de moi après sa. Stiles soupire en frottant son épaule droite avec sa main.

-Vous pouvez voir si sa c'est agrandis ?demande-t-il.

Il se tourne dos à nous et je l'aide a soulevé son t-shirt. Quelque lignes fines sont encore là, mais elles sont presque invisible. L'informe Malia qui les effleures des doigts. Ce qui n'as pas l'air d'une bonne nouvelle. Il frissonne et lui fait remarquer que ses doigts sont gelé. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains et essaie de les réchauffer en les frottant.

-C'est comme sa depuis que je suis humaine, soupire-t-elle.

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes, remarquant qu'elle doit vraiment souffrir d'avoir aussi froid. Un silence s'installe et remarque qu'elle me regarde. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur en la regardant. Mon cœur s'accélère quand je regarde ses lèvres. Elle s'approche de moi et sans que je puisse réfléchir a ce qui ce passe elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je bouge mes lèvres en même temps que les siennes et lâche ses mains pour en poser une à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Elle attrape mon t-shirt pour me garder près d'elle. L'on s'écarte lentement un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Woaw, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'embrasser une fille sois si bon. Puis mes joues deviennent rouge me rappelant que Stiles est juste derrière moi. Malia rit un peu passant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Quoi... souffle Stiles pour lui-même.

Je me tourne vers lui et rougis sûrement encore plus. Avec un soupire, je me redresse sur le canapé pour me lever et avoir un peu d'air au lieu de mourir de gène. Je viens d'avoir mon premier baiser avec une fille en face d'un garçon et c'est pas comme si je les connaissais depuis juste vingt-quatre heures... La main froide de Malia m'empêche de se lever et attrape la nuque de Stiles posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles écarquille les yeux mais lui rends la baisais quand même. Je déglutis difficilement et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Ils se quittent lentement et se regarde. Puis Malia me regarde avant de regarder Stiles.

Ce dernier se tourne vers moi et s'approche. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et s'approche de mon visage. Il fait une pose, sûrement pour s'assurait que je veux la même chose. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et ferme la distance entre nous posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passe sa main sur ma hanche et s'appuie sur le rebord dans mon dos. La douleur dans ma poitrine diminue jusqu'à ne plus existait, comme s'il la soulageait. Le baisé est différent de celui de Malia. Doux, un peu plus expérimenté et chaud.

L'on s'écarte doucement, je garde les yeux fermés profitant de la sensation de bien être. Jusqu'à ce que du bruit ce fait entendre. L'on se lève tous d'un mouvement. Ils commencent à paniquer cherchant autour d'eux une autre sortit pour s'échapper. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et décide d'agir. Je me précipite dans les escaliers pour voir la poignée se tournée. J'entends Stiles, semi crier, semi chuchotais mon nom. Richard ouvre la porte et eu l'air en colère.

-Remonte. Dépêche-toi. Où sont les autres ?

-Dans leurs chambres.

-Ne me ment pas.

-Je ne te ment pas, chuchotais-je fermement.

Je baisse les yeux et monte. Il ferme la porte derrière nous sans vérifier en bas. Il attrape mon bras fermement. Je ne vois pas Richard souvent comme sa. Je l'ai déçu et je suis tout sauf fière. Il est plus à ce qui ressemble une famille ici et c'est la seule personne qui à confiance en moi. Ou devrais-je dire avait. Au lieu de m'emmener dans ma chambre, il prend le couloir des salles d'isolement pour patient violent. J'entends des cris et des pleurs. C'est le pire endroit ici.

-Je suis désolé Lilith mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'il allait en arriver la. L'on entre dans la pièce. Je m'allonge sur le lit et il attache mes poignées et mes chevilles au lit. Je n'ose même pas le regarder, pour voir qu'il me regarde comme mes parents l'ont fait. Comme si j'étais un monstre et que je ne mériterais rien de mieux que pourrir dans cette pièce. Ça me ferait trop mal. Il éteint la lumière et ferme la porte derrière lui. Me laissant seule dans le noir.


	4. Chapter 4

[ Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde... Je viens de finir ça et il est o2 h46... Je me suis lancer et ça a donné sa. Bref.

Merci a TsTiitii pour la review, le follow et pour avoir mis en favori. Ça me fait ultra plaisir, j'espère que tu as passé de bonne fêtes !

Merci a Ayssu pour le follow en espérant que la suite te plaise.

N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture ! ]

Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attacher, ne pas faire confiance à des inconnues. C'est comme la première chose que nous dit nos parents. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi je suis tombé dans cette manipulation si... C'était évident, ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils m'ont utilisé et ils m'ont bien eux. Attirait sa proie, lui faire prendre confiance en étant gentil, lui promettant la seule chose qu'elle souhaite, se rapprocher et une fois dans le piège. Nourris jusqu'à l'étouffement, le piège se referme autour de sa gorge et lui arrache la tête.

Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps l'on m'a coupé la tête. Seul un idiot aurait pu croire à toutes leurs conneries. Je suis idiote. Richard a perdu son travail. Le soir ou j'ai étais décapité, Brunski l'a vendu en racontant la relation qu'il avait avec une des patientes. Emportant la seul chose qui me rester ici. Voilà, moi qui pensais que cet endroit ne pouvait pas être pire. Il est devenu mon enfer personnel. Et même sans tête le feu me brûle et fait mal.

Je les ai embrassés, chacun d'entre eux. Je ne pensais jamais pouvoir être capable d'être si conne. Je me le répète constamment. Depuis qu'ils sont sortis. Sans moi bien sûr, sans aucune nouvelle. Sérieusement ils n'auraient même pas pu me faire sortir d'ici. Je ne m'appellerais même pas naïve. La vérité, la confiance et l'espoir ne sont que des conneries dans lesquels l'ont m'a élevée. Voilà ou mon éducation m'a mené.

Brunski n'a jamais était aussi heureux. Il doit me nourrir lui-même après que l'on met diagnostiqué suicidaire. Il s'occupe de moi constamment. Étrangement il n'a pas était avenant depuis la dernière fois. Quand Richard a voulu faire comprendre à la direction que ce dernier n'était pas non plus un sain, ils ne l'ont pas écouté. Pensant que c'était un mensonge pour se venger ou je ne sais quelle connerie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez moi. Des marques, des bleus, des cicatrices apparaissent sur mon corps. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me les faire mais elles sont de plus en plus présente. Mes mains sont tout le temps attachaient dans mon dos. Je n'ai aucun objet coupant en ma possession. J'ai l'impression de devenir... folle.

Je le suis peut-être finalement. Il n'y a jamais eu de monstre. Jamais il n'y a eu de cadavre dans le sous sol. Malia n'est pas un coyote-garou. Les amis de Stiles ne sont pas tous des créatures surnaturel. Ou ils n'ont jamais existaient et tout cela était dans ma tête. Ils ont raison, les médecins, les psychologues. Après tout ils y connaissent plus que moi dans ce domaine. J'ai juste à la fermer, prendre leurs cachets et subir jusqu'à ce que tout ça se termine. Si cela arrive un jour.

La douleur ne m'a pas quitté, c'est la seule chose qui me garde accrocher à la réalité. Me rappelant que je suis toujours bien réveiller. Ce n'est pas juste un rêve duquel je pourrais sortir. En plus de cette douleur j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seule dans cette chambre capitonner. Oui, je suis devenue définitivement folle. Bien sûr... Nous sommes tous fous ici... Pas vrai ? À qui je parle de toute façon.

**Oh ma chérie, je t'écoute. Tu n'es pas seule.**

Assise dans l'un des coins de la pièce, mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je me laisse aller, éclatant en sanglot. Imaginant cette voix pour me sentir moins seule, je suis tombé si bas. J'ai sûrement atteint le point de non-retour.

**Ne pleure plus. Je suis là.**

_Qui est là ?_

**La partie de toi que tu as toujours refoulé.**

_Je ne comprends pas._

**Tu pourrais comprendre si tu fermais les yeux et que tu me laissais te montrais.**

_Tu n'existes pas !_

**Bien sûr que j'existe, j'ai toujours était là.**

-La ferme ! Tu n'es pas là ! Tu n'existes pas !criais-je pour ne plus l'entendre.

**En criant tu ne fais que leur faire croire que tu es encore plus folle que ce qu'ils pensaient. Tu ne me ferras pas taire. Je suis toi Lillith !**

-Tait toi !

**Ils se sont bien foutus de toi. Comme d'habitude, tu as tout gobé. Tu es stupide, tu m'aurais laissé faire. Tu serrais sorti. Et on s'amuserait tellement !**

-Laisse moi... s'il te plaît, chuchotais-je.

**Si tu me cherches, tu sais ou me trouver. Je te promets que tu auras besoin de moi.**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé, là, assise a pleuré. Me demandant si c'était un des effets secondaires des médicaments, si j'hallucinais. Mais inconsciemment je sais. Je ne l'imagine pas. Elle est bien là, elle l'a toujours était. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends. Je l'ai toujours repoussé, je la repousserais toujours. Je ne dois pas la laisser prendre le contrôle sur moi.

Malgré touts ses doutes, la panique, la peur et la folie, la fatigue a pris le dessus. Ou à cause de ce qu'il y a dans les médicaments qu'ils me donnent. Je me suis endormis en position fœtale contre le sol froid de ma chambre. Encore une fois.

**Dors. On en a besoin, je veille sur toi. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tu vas me laissais sortir et l'on serra libre. Je t'en fais une promesse.**

-Réveille toi ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Brunski au-dessus de moi, caressant mon visage, me donnant envie de vomir. Les larmes me remonte aux yeux quand il se penche au-dessus de moi et dépose sur mes lèvres. Il sourit et m'aide à me relever. Il ne m'avait pas embrassé depuis la dernière fois.

Il lisse mes cheveux sur mes épaules avec un sourire heureux sur le visage. La bile me monte à la gorge quand il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes poussant sa langue dans ma bouche. Instinctivement je mords fermement dans la chair. Il recule gémissent de douleur et pose sa main sur sa bouche.

**Bien jouer, même si j'aurais mordu plus fort, jusqu'à le faire saigner.**

Je secoue la tête, perturber et effrayais part la voix. Brunski crache du sang sur le sol. Il se tourne vers moi avec un rire et s'approche et me plaque contre le mur. Une larme m'échappe dans un tremblement. Il glisse sa main autour me ma gorge et s'approche de moi.

**Laisse-moi sortir ma fille ! Avant qu'il ne nous fasse du mal ! Et que je doive t'obliger à me faire sortir !**

-Ne fais, plus jamais sa !siffle-t-il.

Il me jette sur mon lit et sort claquant la porte et la fermant à clef. Je gémis de douleur et m'assois difficilement. Je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues en regardant dans le vide. Je renifle en me demandant pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

**Tu aurais tu me laissais faire...**

-La ferme, sifflais-je.

**Me la fermer ? Mais je suis toi !**

Non, tu ne l'es pas.

**Ma fille, tu as tué Mindi, Stuart et Ben.**

Tu mens !

**Bon d'accord, je l'ai fait mais tu m'as laissé faire ma fille. Tu es en partie responsable.**

-C'est faux ! C'était ce monstre !

Je baisse la tête ne voulant pas y croire et voulant que cette voix se taise pour toujours. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse, elle ne dit que des mensonges. Elle me tue petit à petit, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle cherche à faire. Et si elle continue elle va y arriver.

**Ce monstre c'était toi ma fille. Ce Stuart était un peu comme ce porc de Brunski, il a essayé... tu m'as laissé sortir et s'en était fini, pour lui et tous les témoins.**

-Non, non, non, répétais-je encore et encore.

**Désoler de te l'annoncer mais ta jolie petite famille n'est pas si parfaite comme sa. Et ils t'ont menti, sur plein de choses.**

Laisse-moi...

**Non ! Toi laisse-moi sortir !**

Pour que tu puisses tuer tout le monde ?

**NON ! Pour que l'on puisse sortir d'ici !**

Pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ?

**Laisse-moi faire et ne tu ne serras pas déçu. Puis qu'est ce que tu peux perdre ici ?**

Pas faux. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'ai pu faire confiance à des inconnues alors pourquoi a cette partie complètement folle de moi. Juste me laisser aller, pour pouvoir enfin souffler. Se serait tellement facile, peut être pas. Non, je dois m'accrocher a ce qui me reste. Au moins sa.

Mais j'en ai marre. Je ne peux plus supporter tout sa. J'ai mal, physiquement, mentalement et je suis fatiguée, tellement fatiguée. Je ne veux plus m'endormir en pleurant. Je ne veux plus sentir les mains de Brunski sur moi, ni ses lèvres et encore moins sa langue. Je ne veux plus être attaché. Je ne peux plus le supporter.

**Tout va bien aller, laisse-toi aller ma fille.**

Je ferme les yeux, me détendant contre le mur derrière moi. La douleur n'a jamais était aussi intense. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier, me cambrant alors que j'entends mes épaules se briser. Avant que je ne puisse penser à autre chose, je perds connaissance.

**Oh ma fille, on va s'amuser.**

J'ai sûrement dû rêver. Ces médicaments sont merdiques. Ils vont finir part me rendre folle. Pour de bon... Je frotte mon visage et m'assois sur le sol. Encore une fois. Puis je fixe mes mains, libre. Affoler je regarde autour de moi, un des infirmiers est allongé sur le sol, inconscient et la porte ouverte. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

**Vole petit oiseau.**

On va où ?

**Sors d'ici et je m'occupe de sa.**

Je me lève et hésite à la sortit de la porte. Je pose mes mains sur les cotées de la porte, allez, la liberté est juste là. Je souris et me précipite à l'extérieure. Connaissant ce lieu part cœur je me précipite à la sortis. Je traverse les couloirs, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas sortit de cette salle depuis des jours et des jours.

Je peux courir dans ses couloirs et personnes ne va m'y empêcher. Je suis libre. J'aurais dû l'écouter avant tout sa. Je serais sorti il y a tellement longtemps ! Je m'arrête en entendant des cris. Je regarde l'endroit d'où ils viennent.

**Ne t'arrête pas.**

Je l'écoute et continue ma route. M'échappant de cet enfer. J'arrive à l'extérieure, l'air frais sur ma peau, le ciel éclairé part la lune et les étoiles. Je respire à fond, souriant comme jamais. Je cours pieds nue loin de ce bâtiment. Loin de ses murs. Je suis enfin libre et je ne compte pas revenir ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose !

**On va s'amuser.**


End file.
